castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Conquest
Land of Mist Conquest *The purpose to attacking a land and bringing all defenders in that land below minimum health is to acquire the land for additional resources, bonus values in conquest paths, and in elevated hero crystal drop rates. *Anyone in a guild can participate in a land of mist battle by attacking a land in the battle list. Up to 4 lands will be "tagged", however any number of lands may be attacked. *'You have no team'. Everyone in the game may attack the land at the same time, and only the attacker that achieves the last attack bringing all defenders under minimum health acquire the land. If that attacker is not from your guild you get nothing for your efforts, and you do not know who else may be attacking at any time other than by watching the remaining tokens as they fall. *1000 tokens may be used in the life of a battle by all attackers, regardless of guild. If the actions left counter reaches zero, or time expires before the last defender is eliminated, the attackers have lost and gain nothing. *Attackers may change class and abilities at will, at any time. *Conquest tokens are used to attack opponents. Tokens regenerate at a rate determined by your conquest level, which starts at 1 hour and decreases about 15 seconds per level to a minimum of about 41 minutes at level 100. Conquest token availability is also dependent on your level, with 10 tokens at level 1 and 20 tokens at level 100. *You Will Generate Resources (wood & iron) for each victorious token used in battle. *Abilities may be used when attacking lands, for example, whirlwind, confuse, poly, and many other actions are available to you. Not all attack abilities are available, for example confidence and many of the newer powers like fireball or divine favor are not available. *Used tokens will also generate conquest path points in the conqueror path based on the level of the defender hit. Casting poly as an attacker will generate no points, and using an existing poly to hit a higher level defender will generate no points. *Actions qualify for campaign task credit, for example hitting land of mist, poly, evade and others. *Attacking will lower your individual health (same as Dueling or Monster Hunting). *Land of Mist conquest does not impact guild points and will have no impact on raising or lowering the guild level. *Mist lands rotate as battles conclude, with extra lands appearing either at the front or the back of the list. In addition, the entire list will change periodically based on a clock not visible to the players. If a land disappears from the list while you are hitting it you will be unable to select it to continue your attack. *Captured lands will have a minimum of 48 hours, if the current land timer is less than that, otherwise will gain the full land timer remaining on that land. Depending on how soon that mist land was opened, the land timer can be up to 10 and a fraction days, since the original land has 14 days, less one to collect monster and less 2 for the initial protected status if monsters were killed immediately. Land of Mist Defense *The purpose of defending a mist land is to retain associated resource, bonus values in conquest paths, and elevated hero crystal drop rates. A minimum of 10 defenders is required in order to defend a land, lands with less than 10 defenders will automatically be destroyed in the first second of battle. A maximum of 25 defenders may defend a single land. *Only defenders that join such a land may participate in defense actions. Guild officers do not have the ability to add defenders to the land prior to defense. Once defense starts, defenders may not be added or removed. A defender can be a defender in only one land at a time. *There are no limits to the number of tokens that the defenders may use, however the attackers have a maximum of 1000 actions/tokens and a maximum duration of 24 hours. if one or more defenders remain after 1000 actions have been executed by the attackers, or 24 hours have passed, they would have successfully defended the land. *Foot soldiers may be added to the defenders list and will add to that list to a maximum of 25 defenders, even if the foot soldiers give you more defenders than 25. Foot soldiers may be generated by contributing energy to the Fortification/Soldier count, and foot soldiers may be strengthened by contributing energy to the Fortification/Soldier strength. A maximum of 10 foot soldiers may be added with a maximum of up to level 10 strength each. Foot soldiers generally have 5000 health available, and strength increases the defense of the foot soldier. (BSI 4.54-level1050-Att pwr 4400+ bounced off of level 10/10). Edit by Kerry L. *Defenders are locked into their current class when the land becomes attacked and a battle has initiated. Defenders can change abilities at any time within that class as long as those abilities are active for that class. Defenders that change class will retain the abilities last set for the class in defense. *You Will Generate Resources (wood & iron) for each victorious token used in battle. *Conquest tokens are used to defend opponents. Tokens regenerate at a rate determined by your conquest level, which starts at 1 hour and decreases about 15 seconds per level to a minimum of about 41 minutes at level 100. Conquest token availability is also dependent on your level, with 10 tokens at level 1 and 20 tokens at level 100. *Abilities may be used when defending lands, for example, guardian, fortify, smoke, and heal. Not all defensive abilities are available, for example, mass heal is not available. *Used tokens will also generate conquest path points in the guardian path based on the level of the defender the action is cast upon. Using an existing poly to hit a higher level defender will generate no points. *Actions qualify for campaign task credit, for example hitting land of mist, heal, evade, and others. *Land of Mist defence does not impact guild points and will have no impact on raising or lowering the guild level. *Lands must be defended in a cycle of 48 hours protected and 24 hours in battle for the life of the land. Land of Mist Strategies & Considerations *You have the same pool of tokens available for both attack and defence options. Choose wisely. *Bookmarking a land of mist will allow you to continue to attack that land in the event it leaves the list. *The amount of defense required in a mist land is very dependent on the guilds that will attack you, which is based on guild level. You may only attack a guild that is in your guild bracket, which includes the following brackets: ** 5-6 ** 7-9 ** 10-12 ** 13-24 Land of Earth Conquest * The purpose of land of earth conquest is to acquire guild level points, conquest path points, and on tuesday to thursday, blue crystals. Lands attacked in land of earth will impact guild level by either adding or removing guild points which may in turn raise or lower guild level. Guild level may not drop below level 5 and may not exceed level 24. * Only a guild officer can start a land of earth battle, by selecting a guild from the guild list and selecting a particular tower, similar to HvH or Classic Battle, to hit. Starting a land will remove essence from the guild essence tank equivalent to the tower being attacked. * Multiple guilds can choose to attack a single guild, or a single tower within a guild. In the event that multiple guilds are involved in a tower, the gains and losses may be split between the guilds. When joining an attack, a guild will generally have to contribute essence from all 4 essence tanks in order to participate in battle. * Once a tower is opened it will show a yellow and black mark in the tower label. A guild officer must issue the first hit of a tower in order to allow other guild members to hit it. The battle against that tower continues until all defenders are brought below minimum, at which point a defensive crystal will appear and must be defeated with 10 hits. The first hit by a guild officer is not required if there are no defenders in the tower and it starts with the crystal. If there are two towers with no defenders, only the first undefended tower will provide points, all other undefended towers will not provide guild level points. Land of Mist Monsters * Only a guild officer may open a land of mist. A land of mist land in EXPLORE status may be opened in order to establish a guild land. That land will provide you with 1, 2, or 3 monsters to hit based on guild level, and different monsters depending if an easy land (level 1-24) is explored or a Hard land (level 13-24) is explored. Each land opened can have different monsters which are randomly generated from the available monsters which is based on average guild player level. * Once you click it and move to the next window of monsters, then you have now summoned all of the monsters within that piece of land. If you back out of that window to "lands", you will then see that your option of "explore" is now "attack" in red. So if all of your lands have the red "attack" button, this means that someone in your guild already clicked on all of those lands and summoned every one of those monsters automatically. * If you do not kill a monster it will re-generate, which may be the same or a different monster, and you will have another attempt to kill it within the monster timer as long as the land timer has not reached zero. When the land timer reaches zero the land is destroyed and goes back to Explore state. * If all monsters are killed before the land timer expires, that land will move to collect status for 24 hours and after that it will rate between protected status for 48 horus and battle status for 24 hours until the land timer expires and the land is destroyed. In addition lands may be stolen during the battle status or salvaged in the protected status. Salvaging a protected land will allow you one more collection of the available resources. * You can open multiple mist lands for monsters, however only the first 5 lands will generate monsters. Lands that are stolen, which are lands 6 and higher, can be salvaged during the protected cycle, stolen during the battle cycle, or will simply disappear when the land timer expires. Conquest Level *last updated 9/19/2016 = Conquest